Arkham Asylum
: "I've arranged for you to get a transfer to Arkham Asylum in Gotham. I still have some friends there. They're expecting you." : - Batman The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, or simply Arkham Asylum, is a psychiatric hospital located in the outskirts of Gotham City. It was founded by Amadeus Arkham in the early 20th century, transforming it from a family estate in to a treatment centre. It is dedicated to rehabilitating those considered too dangerous for normal prisons. History Amadeus Arkham On February 7, 1852, Cyrus Pinkney gave Amadeus Arkham plans to build the "greatest asylum the world has ever known". Amadeus named the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane after his mother, whom he euthanized as treatment for her dementia. Building it on the old grounds of his family's historic mansion on the outskirts of Gotham City, Amadeus personally treated it's first inmate, Martin "Mad Dog" Hawkins, who had killed his wife and daughter. After he administered fatal electroshock therapy to Hawkins, Amadeus lost all grip on sanity and was admitted into his own institution. Amadeus was a highly respected psychiatrist until his fall to insanity, and was the heir to the Arkham land and fortune. In his last years, Amadeus was diagnosed as a delusional schizophrenic and locked away in a cell within his own mansion, scratching writings on the walls of his cell. He eventually passed away within his own asylum and was buried within the cemetery in Arkham, next to the Botanical Gardens, along with other inmates who died while in the asylum's care. The Joker's Riot At some point, after being captured by Batman, the Joker was imprisoned in Arkham, where he would eventually become the patient of the then Dr. Harleen Quinzel. The psychopath would successfully manipulate her into supposedly falling in love with him, and then had her give him a machine gun, thereby allowing Joker to start a riot. Around the same time, the Joker's gang overran the asylum, killing the guards and freeing him, leaving the facility in disorder while at it. Arkham was later restored from the damage caused by the Joker's riot sometime prior to 2016. Lex Luthor's Imprisonment After Lex Luthor was found guilty of committing mass murder as well as the framing and death of Superman, he was found to be mentally unfit to stand trial for his unspeakable crimes and was sent to Belle Reve supermax to await his final sentence. Batman, furious that Lex had manipulated him into almost killing Superman, and wanting to keep a close eye on the criminal supergenius, took the law into his own hands and had him transferred to Arkham Asylum where he could make sure the mastermind wouldn't cause any more trouble. Escape After he spent a year imprisoned within, Lex learned of the Justice League's formation and of the resurrection of Superman, and hence decided that it was finally time to enact his breakout plan. Having successfully done so without anyone noticing, Lex met up with Deathstroke to discuss an upcoming partnership. Known Employees Current Employees * John DeeganGregory Wolfe (psychiatrist) Former Employees * Amadeus Arkham † (founder) * Harleen Quinzel (psychiatrist) Known Inmates Originally, Arkham Asylum was used only to house genuinely mentally ill patients, having no connection to Batman, but in more recent years, it has became infamous for holding the majority of the Dark Knight's adversaries, with almost every one of them ending up within Arkham at least once. Current Inmates * Babrius Aesop / Doctor Aesop Former Inmates * Martin Hawkins † (deceased) * Amadeus Arkham † (deceased) * "Joker" (escaped; multiple times) * Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn (escaped; multiple times) * Waylon Jones / Killer Croc (transferred to Belle Reve Federal Penitentiary) * Ra's al Ghul (escaped) * Victor Fries / Mister Freeze (escaped) * Harvey Dent / Two-Face (escaped) * Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow (escaped; multiple times) * "Bane" (escaped) * Edward Nygma / Riddler (escaped; multiple times) * Victor Zsasz (escaped) * Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy (escaped) * Roman Sionis / Black Mask (escaped) * Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin (released) * Lex Luthor (escaped) Category:Locations